


Kill Me Softly

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Loki comes home to see you in bed with his brother





	Kill Me Softly

You opened your mouth to speak, though no words had come out as you gazed at your husband, clutching the blanket tightly to your naked body. You tried desperately to not look to your left and see the dead body of his brother sprawled out next to you, coating the sheets in his blood.

“I left you,” he spoke slowly, deliberately “I left you alone for two weeks on a business proposition. And I came home to see you in bed with my brother?”

His calm tone made you flinch in fear, though he made no action to step forward, closer to you. You nearly wished he had shouted at you, not kept his patient demeanor.

“You must be out of your goddamn mind, Y/N.” his breathing was rampant, erratic. His eyes held betrayal and anger. You couldn’t bare to look at him, choosing to stare down at your hands.

“What do you have to say for yourself? How long has this been going on? Have I been neglecting you? Is that it? Do I need to show you more love? Has this been going on for longer than today?”

“Loki…” you finally uttered, your voice cracking as you looked at him through watery eyes. “I-”

“What is it, Y/N?” his voice broke. 

“You always leave me alone, Loki.” you swallowed hard as you begun to rock yourself back and forth, still clutching the sheet over your body. “For weeks, months. I never know when you’re coming home. It gets lonely, Loki. It’s scary.”

“Come with me, then.” he pleaded, his anger demeanor disappearing as his shoulders slumped. 

“I invited Thor over here for company every night you were gone.” you whispered, glancing down at the body on the bed. “He cared for my happiness. Can I say the same for you, dearest, Loki?”

“Of course!” he scoffed. “What are you implying?”

“You’re always gone.” you accused. “You chased me into the arms of another. You’re the one to blame.”

“I want you out of here by morning.” he dismissed, taking his cellphone out of his pocket and dialing a number before placing it to his ear. “I need the trash taken out of my bedroom when you have a moment, Gamora, thank you.”


End file.
